Soul's Despair 2-soul's shock
by Vendetta.of.black
Summary: when we left off soul was shocked to find out something about the girls. now he has multiple decisions he's gonna have to make. the story continues now. soma, soliz, soubaki, sopat.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 - the big news.

{soul pov}

i was on the couch in the living room drinking coffee relaxing. 'man this day's gonna be great' or so i thought. right when i thought this day couldn't be bad it got incredibly bad. all four of the girls walked in and all said the same thing at the same time.

"soul, we're pregnant"

how am i gonna respond to that? i fainted right on the spot turning white. they all screamed and had black star who had moved next door rush me to uncle stein's. when i woke up i was in my old bed in stein's house in a daze. i got up and walked down stairs dazed.

"oh, soul you're awake. i was afraid you'd left us."

"huh?" i looked to see stein sitting there with black star and kid"oh, hey guys. what the hell happened to me?"

"simple soul. you passed out because of the big news."

"what big news kid?"

"the news that you were gonna be a father to maka, tsubaki, liz and patty's kids."

and with that i was back unconscious. this was gonna be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 - black stars task

{black star pov}

i got a call from patty next door yelling to rush soul to stein's. just great, the one day i have off i gotta go to stein's. oh well, guess they told him and that caused him to pass out. when i got there i just grabbed soul and walked out the door and ran down the street to prof. stein's house.  
when i got there kid was waiting for me. after we got soul in bed to rest, i told them what happened to him. they got all happy, but i was worried since i was just next door, and would have to hear them at night when i was actually home.

"so yeah, they're pregnant."

"what?" they said in unison."who?"

"all of them. apparently soul's gonna have four half sibling kids."

"whoa."

"this will be incredibly interesting. i can't wait to see how they turn up." stein said with one of his weird smirks. soul finally came down and we sat there talking for a bit filling him in on what happened. when we got done soul just had this look on his face of absolute disappointment.

"my life is over"

i tried to comfort him"what? no it's not, your just gonna have kids now. and think of it this way, i'll be there to help along with the girls and kid. so there's nothing to worry about, it'll all be just fine."

"yes of course. me and black star will be there to help."

"plus i'm sure that the prof. will help since you're his nephew and all. i mean it's the best grandfather they could have considering."

stein just looked at me with a questioning look on his face."what do you mean?"

"oh, yeah you haven't heard yet. well, soul left home out of nowhere so he could come to town for school. his parents didn't take that well. they disowned him and that's when he took up the name soul eater. the only family he has besides you and the girls is wes. wes stood by soul despite all of it. he really is an amazing older brother."

"man soul, i had no idea."

"yes, me either. i can't believe solomon would do that to his own son. oh, well its for the best. he wouldn't even let me anywhere near the wedding. listen soul, i may not be your biological father, but i still care for you."

"wait what? are you saying that your gonna become my father?"

"well of course. i mean i can't leave you and the girls father less and i can't let those kids growing up knowing their real grandfather would even give the slightest about them."  
"alright, stei- i mean dad." with that soul and his new dad hugged and we left to go back home.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 - the girls challenge

{liz pov}

i've been worried sick and can't get soul of my mind. i wish he was here. right as i finished that thought black star walked in the door carrying soul. "is he okay?"

"i'm fine liz, don't worry about me. just have fun tonight. me and blak star are gonna hang here for a little while and have a couple of brewskies before i go to bed."

"ok soul, well let's go girls."

{patty pov}

as soul told us what was gonna happen we decided to go to a restaurant and have fun all night. as i changed into my dress for the night i was nervous for soul's safety. but he'd be with black star so he'd be fine. even if they went out to beat up some guys there wouldn't be a problem since black star would just destroy them all. i got ready and was the first one down stairs. when the others got down soul and black star sent us off and wound up asleep on the couch with black star by the time we got home. we went to bed and left the guys be. when i woke up soul and black star were gone and sis was holding a note from soul.

'hey girls, i decided to go with black star on a trip to new york to see wes. i'll be back in a week at the most. should be just a couple days. love you all. soul.'

"oh, great. now what are we gonna do until he gets back?"

"don't worry sis, i'm sure we'll be fine" but i was wrong it was the worst week ever.

{tsubaki pov}

we tried our best but it just wasn't the same without soul around. we couldn't keep ourselves as occupied as we wanted. we went to movies, ate out, did whatever we could to occupy ourselves.

"hey buki?"

"huh, oh yeah. what is it maka?"

"are you ok? you seem kinda out of it lately."

"yeah i'm fine just tired." when we got back soul was waiting for us. that's when we realized that he had actually left to get all of our parents. we started crying seeing them again.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 - soul's amazing gift.

{soul pov}

when i got to the airport they all came of their planes one right after another. tsubaki's mom and dad were the first. maka's mom wound up contacting me and i set it up for her to come and stay at our place for a while. when i talked to tsubaki's parents they said that they would stay at their vacation house right down the block from us. the biggest surprise was finding liz and patty's mom. she had liz's figure and patty's look, with a mix between their personalities. when they all got acquainted i took them to lunch.

"so, you're our daughters' husband? how interesting." shinji was pretty cold emotional wise.

"yeah, and i wanted to tell you that i want you guys to think about moving either in with us, into our guest house or to a house around here. i think the girls would love seeing you all."

"soul, thank you for taking amazing care of my daughter maka. it means alot to me." kami looked the same as always. though it's been a couple years and she's been on a mission since the engagement.

"yeah, it's been awhile kami. maka will be really happy to see you." turning my attention to sarah. "i should introduce myself. i'm solomon evans. everyone just calls me soul eater, or soul for short. i'm liz and patty's husband. every since the wedding i've had a friend of mine and my brother looking for you. i'm glad you accepted the invite."

"look kid, i don't care who you are. all i'm here to do is see my daughters. and hope you haven't gotten too attached cuz they're coming back to brooklyn with me."

i grew angry and smirked my shark teeth."you don't know who i am do you? i'm shinigami's top weapon, death scythe omega. and by the by, the girls aren't gonna leave even if you forced them. trust me, i tried years ago."

"well kid, looks like you got some balls after all. well thanks for lunch, how about we go to your place?" it seems like she's starting to trust me. that's good. let's hope none of them freak at the news.

...

when the girls showed up they only saw me and the back of their parents' heads. "oh, hey girls. i've got a surprise for ya. when they saw who it was they all went towards their parents, all except liz and patty. "soul, who is this?"

" well i had wes and sid look into it and they found your mom. liz, patty, meet sarah thompson. your mother."

"what!?" they looked sad and started to cry. sarah walked to the sisters and hugged them tight. that's when solomon and mariah walked in, or should i say my former parents.

"what the hell are you doing here solomon? i thought dad, spirit, wes, and shinigami told you that if you came here you'd die?!"

"easy son, i -"

"DON'T YOU EVER. CALL. ME. SON. YOU. BASTARD. i already have a father. maybe you know him, since you exiled him from your family." with that dad walked in (a/n i decided that i would start referring to stain as dad when it's a soul pov).

"hello solomon. i warned you didn't i?"

"stein, so you decided to take him in huh? oh, well, i'm only here to see the offspring."

"YOU BASTARD!" i charged at him with my arm transformed into a blade. dad stopped me and hit solomon with a massive soul force wave.

"mariah, i suggest that if you don't want any more trouble you drag him back to vegas before i really get mad."

"alright stein. to be honest i only wanted to see soul but i guess i can't do that anymore. i'm sorry soul, solomon had to be a complete ass. goodbye stein, please take care of him for me."

"i'm not doing it for you. i'm doing it for him."

with that mariah walked out with dad carrying solomon to the car and he came back just in time to get between me and my in-laws asking me about what solomon meant by offspring.

"allow me to explain" dad said with a serious smile

...

when they came back from the back deck they came straight to me

"soul, your dad told us about what happened and we completely understand. we are extremely happy that you all are happy with each other. thank you for protecting our girls."  
"your welcome shinji. and i want you all to be here until after the children are born. and if you want to stay longer you can. we'd really like that."

"well i'm sure we can make something work. we'd love to stay as long as possible. so thank you for the offer son."

"wait son?"

"yes since you've married our daughters it mean to us that your our son. that's how our family is. and you're a part of it now."

i started to get a little emotional. i finally had a family that i could count on and i loved it. all i had ever wanted was mine now. i held it back but i snapped when sarah said something just cruel.

"yeah well you guys have fun. me and my daughters are going back brooklyn. come on girls. we'll send for your stuff." with that she started to walk out the door. she turned around to see liz and patty crying, hugging on to me. she got angry seeing that.

"soul don't let her take us back. we want to stay here with you. don't let her have us."

"don't worry guys, i won't let her take you back." i handed them to shinji and turned to sarah. "you really think that i'm gonna let you take them?" i started to laugh. i knew this feeling, i was going into the madness." just because you're their mother doesn't mean you can completely deny their wishes. so, how do you want to die? i know, i could just slowly rip you apart, or cut you into little pieces, or would you rather me just beat you to death?" i had fallen to madness. it was done. it had consumed me."hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

"what's with this kid. he's crazy." she tried her hardest but couldn't dodge my attacks, or should i say the madness' attacks.

"damn, soul fell into the madness again. quick maka, get everyone out back i need as much room as possible."

"got it. come on, only professor stein can do something now." she lead everyone to the back quickly.

"i'm sorry soul, please forgive me" but just before he hit me with soul force he stopped.

"please dad, kill me. end this hurt, make it end." i was crying while cracking up in a huge smile. he hit me and i went into a comatose state for a few weeks. in my mind fighting the madness hoping to gain control again, hoping to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter -5 the battle for life.

{stein pov}

soul had been unconscious for a week now, i decided to get the only cure i knew. but i'd need help. i asked for the girls to stay with him for two days. i was back in one day but had to make the cure. when i was done i took the legendary cure and injected it into his arm. he woke up three days later.

"huh, what happened. all i remember is blackness. dad?"

"hey soul. i made the excalibur blood antidote and gave it to you three days ago. luckily you're just fine."

"thanks dad."

"no problem. i went ahead and explained the madness situation to your in-laws. it seems seeing solomon and mariah caused the black blood to boil up. so when you heard sarah, the madness barrier snapped. there are some people here to see you. you want them to come in?"

"no, i don't want to see anyone. i doubt i can show my face after what happened. i beat liz and patty's mother, i can't show my face anymore."

"soul, you kept them alive. that wasn't their mother anymore. it was a pre-keshin with witch powers. because of your madness you weren't affected. right after you passed out sarah's soul came forth. i have it here for you if you want it." i pulled a bottle with sarah's soul in it and handed to soul.

"i'll be back in a minute. i know you don't want anyone to see you but i figured you could make an exception for marie and wes, we're your family after all." soul just nodded. i had marie and wes come in. marie ran to soul hugging him and got emotional over him.

"oh, god soul. i was so worried. don't do that again, ok. i can't even imagine losing you."

"'sup sharky? hope your feelin better. i was in town and decided to visit but when i got there it was only the girls and their parents. sorry about dad, he's a real pain. by the way, really? you stay clear of madness for 4 years and then have a relapse so bad we can hardly get you out? geez kid, you're a pain you know that?"

i was happy to see wes being so worried about soul, though he wouldn't admit it. as i looked at soul i took a glance at his soul. it was different. instead of read and black zigged with a black smudge, it was dark grey with a strip of black and red zig pattern. i had a strange feeling about this. it looks like i have a new study to commence.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 - the risk

{soul pov}

i woke up three weeks ago and was now being discharged. wes was there along with dad and marie. they got me home and as soon as i got into my room i collapsed and fell asleep. i woke up the next day at five in the afternoon. everyone was gone and a note was on the table. "huh, wonder what this is." i grabbed it and read. 'soul, we figured you'd wake up while we were gone were out finding a decent place for each of our parents to stay at. feel free to do whatever but don't eat, we're all going to dinner at danza in Italia later with our parents. we'll be back at 6:30, so have fun.' "great what am i gonna do for an hour and a half." i decided to call black star up. he finally picked up after 2 times. "hello, soul? so you're finally up huh?""yepp, and i need your help. i wanna work out for an hour and half to make up for the time i was in the hospital. think you can help?" "you know it. be there in a few" we hung up and got to work.

when the girls got back i was bench pressing 580 and sweating blood. black star was spotting me and the girls got worried. they said i shouldn't push myself and then punched black star for what he did. apparently he knew the whole time but still wanted to help.

"chill liz. i asked him to help me. i wanted to make up for when i was in the hospital."

"but soul, look at you. you're literally sweating blood. we don't need you going back to the hospital on us now."

"don't worry so much. i'll be fine. now let me change and we'll go."

i came out in my black jeans, a red button up shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of dc skate shoes. i pulled the car around for them and rode my bike there."i haven't ridden diablo lately, so i'll meet you there." with that i took off. i got there early and waited for them all to get there. i decided to pull out my smokes and lit one. i was there for twenty-five minutes before they showed up.

"soul, what the hell are you doing!?"

"chill, maka, geez. dad made these to help out with my recovery. he said it had something to do with my soul being weak or something like that. it's supposed to strengthen my soul while it recovers. i smoke one every now and then. surprised you didn't notice sooner."

"geez, just get rid of it and let's go inside. our parents are already in there waiting."

"go on in. i'll be in in a sec." they walked inside and i stood there for a while"you can come out spirit, you too sid, black star i know you're here too. com'on don't have all night."  
they walked out and sid just looked at me "soul, are you sure about this? i mean do you really want to do this behind their backs?"

"sid, this is the only chance i have to get rid of the madness and get back to normal. these smokes are what's keeping me alive by keeping my soul stable. we can't wait any longer. if i don't then it's over. i have to find this witch and eat her soul or the curse will kill me for sure."

"alright, the witch who cursed you is a specialist in life curses. her name's mariah, a strong hex and curse user. if you eat her soul you should be just fine. now, we'll head out tomorrow morning so enjoy tonight pack and be ready early. our flight leaves at seven."

""got it. see you then." i walked inside for my possibly last night with everyone. as dinner came to a close i got ready to risk my life for the love i had.

_

four weeks later...

as i lied there in black stars arm, i was fading fast and didn't know if i'd make it. the soul wasn't curing me. did i do something wrong? either way i took a deep breath and said what would probably be my last words to anyone."thanks black star." with that my world went black. not knowing if i was dead or comatose again, i woke up in my soul was the same as always, red and black checkered tile, and red drapes with the black grand piano in the middle of the room. but there was something new. there was a door next to the piano. i opened it and stepped inside, not knowing what would happen. i fought the madness in my soul for eight days. i woke up in my bed at home. i walked down stairs to find everyone having breakfast and acting like nothing happened.

when i asked about it they all looked at each other and liz just said"you didn't tell us what was going on and it nearly cost you your life. we saved you by giving your soul part of ours. each of us put part of our soul into you...and you barely came through."

"look i'm sorry. it turned out that way, but the hex had a secondary curse to it. i had to eat the witches soul. i hardly got it in time thanks to spirit sid and black star. if they weren't there i wouldn't have made it."

"wait what? my dad was there? i thought he was on a mission."maka remarked.

"yeah that was the cover story. as far as anyone knew sid, black star, spirit and i were all on missions. we were really looking for mariah. found her just in time though."

"god soul, you're an idiot you know that? i can't believe this."

i looked at my watch and realized i was late for the debriefing meeting with kid and shinigami. i needed to get there pronto. "hey i gotta go. i'm late for the meeting. i'll be back late. after the meeting i've gotta go help stock the shop." as i walked away to go change tsubaki stopped me.

"what shop soul?"

i sighed " i was gonna tell you when we opened but wes and i are opening music shop here in town. were actually gonna be teaching classes over at the school too. well i gotta go. later" with that i was changed and left. (A/N all the characters are out of school now and are in their late 20's)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 - business is good

(girls pov)

patty

with souls new job running the music shop just off campus i was enjoying my last class until after the baby's born. it was all the first years plus a couple of second years in my class. "ok guys, i guess i should tell you. i'm gonna be on maternity leave for a while so sid will be filling in for me while i'm gone. any questions?" i heard a lot but one of the students asked a very interesting question. 'who's the lucky guy mrs. t?' " actually most of you if not all know him. death scythe omega, soul eater evans. we got married a couple months ago." i smiled and was just overjoyed with the fact that i could relax for a while until the baby comes.

liz

as i finished my last class for the day i told them about my maternity leave. they all looked upset but happy for me. i guess being a teacher is pretty conflicting between not wanting to work and wanting to see the students. as they walked out patty walked in."hey sis. ready to go?" "yepp, let's go get maka and tsubaki and get home. my ankles are killing me."

maka

"alright guys. that's it for today. before you go i have an announcement. starting monday professor stein will be taking over for a while. i'm going on maternity leave and will be back in a couple of months." with that i had them clean up and leave. when they were gone liz and patty walked in to get me and we went to get tsubaki and go home. "so guys how'd your last classes go?"

"it was good i got bombarded by questions after i told them. they were incredibly curious."

"i got a lot of sad looks, but they were happy for me. i guess i must be doin somethin right."

"cool. my students were all happy for me and said they'd miss me. they especially want me to come back soon. stein's teaching them while i'm gone. it's not like i can get papa to get here in time everyday and teach."

tsubaki

"alright guys that's all for today. have a good weekend and behave while i'm gone." when the girls walked in i was excited cuz we were about to go to soul's grand opening. his shop with wes already had a few sales thanks to the website they set up. the opening was in 15 minutes, being right off campus it was no issue getting there on time. we got our stuff and went down to the shop. it was a great opening and the sales shot off instantly. they even had orders already paid for and being pick up. the shop was doing incredibly well.

(a/n sorry guys for the short chapter. i'm having issues right now with the writing. it'll all be fine though. i'm on a breakthrough on this.)


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 - day by day**

soul pov

it's been four months since the girls went on maternal leave. i've been busy with the shop and classes that i hardly have any free time anymore. if i'm not at work i'm at home working on something for the babies. the girls are in their third trimester, and the kids will be here in a couple of weeks. hopefully i can be back in time for the birth of them. i'm heading to vegas for a couple of days for a company trip. wes is hanging back cuz he doesn't know his way around vegas or i'd stay.

"alright guys. blackstar's next door, your parents are all still in town, and wes will stop by on his way to, from, and during work. i'll see you guys tuesday."

"bye soul, see you in a couple of days." liz smiled big at me but i knew that wouldn't last for long. we all said our goodbyes and i was off for a good time in vegas to try and expand the company. i got there about three and had my meeting at six. the trip was cut short because of a call i got from black star. i was on diablo going 85 in a 20 trying to hurry home. the girls were having their kid's now! i made it just in time to go from one room to the other comforting the girls and watching the children come. maka gave birth first to a girl who looked like her but with my eyes and hair color, we decided to name her kara. liz was shortly after with a boy who looked like me with her hair and one blue one red eye, he had a slight white streak in his hair. we named him solomon after me. tsubaki gave birth next and it was a girl with black hair and red eyes. she looks so much like tsubaki that we named her lilith. finally patty gave birth to two and they were almost identical twins, a boy and girl. the boy had her hair with purple eyes. the girl had my hair and patty's eyes. they were named sarah and sam. we all went home the next day and the girls rested up while i took care of the kids. it was a rough week. luckily we have a vacation in a couple of weeks.

i got to the school to teach my classes late. i headed to my first period class and sid was there watching them."sorry i'm late. thanks for watching them sid."

"no prob soul" he looked over to me in shock."geez kid, you feelin' okay? you look horrible."

i had bags under my eyes and there were black circles around my eyes. "yeah, i'm just tired. the kids kept me up most of the night. it's tiring. luckily it's my last day."

'professor soul you're leaving?' i heard jason ask. "yeah jason. i'm going on vacation for a while to get some R&R. i need it with the kids here. all your classes will be held by death scythe beta. respect him if not for him than me. he's my father in law and he hounds on me already. alright guys let's start cla-" i collapsed in the middle of the classroom and sid had to have jason and nick take me to the office and get them to call black star to take me home.

i woke up on the couch at home with a wet cloth on my forehead. i sat up taking the cloth off and looked around. it was the middle of the night and i heard the twins starts to cry. i quickly and quietly got to their room to quiet them. sam and sarah were hungry so i took them down stairs and got them fed and put them to bed. patty woke up and came in to check on the kids and saw that i was in there asleep in the chair in there with the kids asleep again.

i woke up a couple of hours later and walked down stairs to see patty and liz in the kitchen. they were next to each other and facing away from me. i snuck up on them and scared them senseless.

"geez hun, glad to see your feeling better. you collapsed at work from exhaustion and had a huge fever."

"really?" i started to remember what happened yesterday."damn"

"yeah, well sis' get this, he took care of the twin's last night and i found him asleep in the rocking chair with the kids quiet."

"no way! you gotta be kidding me." liz retorted.

"nope. they were actually pretty easy to deal with this time. they were just hungry." i answered.

"geez, kid's gonna freak when he hears this. by the way are you gonna shave anytime soon the beard's gettin old."

i had completely forgotten i grew a beard these past couple of weeks. "yeah sorry been busy taking care of the kids and with work to have time to shave. i'll try to later, right now i gotta get going. class is gonna start in fifteen minutes so i gotta jet." i started to walk out the door but black star was waiting just outside. the second i opened the door he nailed me in the gut and i passed out in the doorway.

"seriously black star, you coulda just hit him with a soul force to the neck to make him lose consciousness." liz retorted.

"geez guys what's going on?" maka walked down tired and cranky." star put soul upstairs in bed and let tsubaki sleep. she not feeling good and soul would cheer her up."

black star took me up and stuck me in bed and left.

"so he tried to leave the house to go to work?"

"yep. i swear maka i don't know what's going on with him lately."

black star showed up. "you mean you didn't know? he booked a trip to venice for your anniversary. how'd you forget. he's been working non-stop to get the time off and to have enough to be there for weeks."

"wow i had no idea soul'd been working so much sis."-maka

"me either. i can't believe he was working so hard. he must be exhausted."-liz

i woke up in a daze in bed. i got up and realized i was in a shirt and shorts. i decided to go down stairs and saw the girls left me a note when the left.'soul, we decided to go get some shopping done. we'll be back around 5. don't worry about the kids our parents have got them. pack your bags and get ready, our flight leaves at 7. we want to be there by the morning.

have fun, the girls' "great. i guess since i have time i'll go pack." i got packed and decided that since i had time i would go shave my beard off. i shaved and decided to leave a soul patch and my side burns a little longer than normal. as soon as i was finishing up my sides the girls walked in and came up. liz was there first just laughed cuz she only saw me hold the hand towel to my face. when they all came up i showed them my new style. they liked it a lot more than my full beard. liz said a soul patch suits me really well. we left for venice and got to the beach house i rented for the duration of our stay. the girls got excited and i knew it would be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
